Red colored dream
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Uno cuando los ve en la calle, no piensa que hay algo raro en ellos, es más, incluso parecen hermanos. No se piensa nada raro hasta que se les ve besuqueándose en cada rincón. E incluso, eso es un poco menos extraño que la situación que verdaderamente se plantean. Alternative Universe, Out of Character.
1. Chapter 1

HOLIS c: ¿Qué onda? Pues, esta historia tiene meses en mi computadora y me animé por fin a publicarla.

Es una historia de 2 capítulos, que prometo publicar MUY PRONTO. Planeo terminarla el día de hoy.

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_Red colored dream_**- Diálogos. **_

_**-**__Red colored dream__**- llamadas por teléfono. **_

* * *

_**Red colored dream**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Quizá no hubiera sido tan raro todo esto, quizá si la hubiera conocido un par de años después no habría problema.

¿Pero de qué maldita situación estamos hablando? ¿Problema con qué? ¿Años después? ¿Qué demonios?

Bueno, explicaremos todo esto con calma.

Él: Sasori, pelirrojo, ojos miel, cara de ángel, lampiño, hermoso.

Ella: Sakura, pelirrosa, ojos verdes, cara de ángel, hermosa.

Uno cuando los ve en la calle, no piensa que hay algo raro en ellos, es más, incluso parecen hermanos. No se piensa nada raro hasta que se les ve besuqueándose en cada rincón. Incluso es algo un poco normal que lo hagan, no hay ningún problema con eso, pero los que lo conocen a él, saben que hay un problema.

Ese cara de ángel es el mismísimo demonio. Su cabellera rojo color fuego habla más de él de lo que él mismo podría describir. Sus ojos adormecidos y hermosos color miel esconden un monstruo. Uno muy bello.

Ella es una chica bastante lista. Sobresale de muchos alumnos de una de las mejores preparatorias de Tokio. Ella es la número uno en toda esa preparatoria. Su cabello rosa agarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unos lentes con marco muy grueso, su pálida piel y su debilucha y escuálida figura te dicen que ella es una niña, una de a lo más 13 años. Pero están todos equivocados. Ella es una señorita de 15 años de edad, bastante importante en la comunidad de alumnos, pero muy antisocial. Aun así, ella posee novio.

Muchos creerían que eso es una mentira, después de todo es muy centrada en los estudios y parece que se esfuerza en vestirse mal. La falda es bastante larga, baja unos 10 centímetros de sus rodillas, unas botas Dr. Martens negras, calcetas que apenas se ven y la camisa que usa es bastante suelta. Hay rumores de lo más pervertidos de que ella tiene unos increíbles senos y piernas hermosas, pero son sólo rumores, nadie la ha visto sin el uniforme escolar. A ella sólo le importa el chico de sus sueños.

Ambos disfrutan del metal, ambos tocan instrumentos musicales, ambos leen cómics, ambos devoran libros, ambos aman a Edgar Allan Poe, ambos aman el arte y ambos hacen esculturas. Cuando se conocieron, fue realmente algo incómodo para ella. Ella iba clavada leyendo una nueva adquisición del género que ella más adora (el terror) y al girar en la esquina quedándole ya sólo 3 cuadras para llegar a su casa, sintió como un cuerpo chocaba contra el de ella con una fuerza impresionante. Ella sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando recibió el impacto fuerte del pavimento en su espalda, sintió un peso extra sobre ella. Abrió los ojos ante la necesidad de respirar y miró lo que tenía sobre ella. Espero todo menos eso, espero incluso a un chico, pero tenía un san Bernardo sobre ella, comenzó a reírse un poco y el perro acarició con su áspera lengua la mejilla semi sonrosada. Escuchó un gran alboroto venir, o más bien los gritos armoniosos de un chico.

-¡Taiyou!- se detuvo porque estaba detrás de él.

-Sasori-danna me matará si sabe que te perdí de vista, un.- Se rió un poco y luego vio algo moverse bajo el gran animal.

-¿Nani? ¿Hay alguien debajo de Taiyou?- Preguntó con horror, Taiyou había matado a alguien.

-Ha-hai.- La pelirrosa agitó los brazos para que la ayudaran a salir de abajo del can. Este sólo respiró aliviado y empujó al perro para levantar a la joven que estaba ahí.

-Disculpa, Kawaii ko, este animal es una bestia.- Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó hasta la médula y tomó su mano un poco temblorosa. La levantó y le iba a pasar el libro que estaba ahí tirado, pero se quedó mirándolo.

-Este libro lo he visto antes, seguro danna lo tiene… ¿Dónde conseguist-

-¡Deidara! ¿Qué te dije de lo de hacerme esperar?- Miró al rubio frente a una niñita.

-Es que Taiyou se abalanzó sobre kawaii ko-

Sasori miró a la niña que estaba de frente a Deidara, y supo que se burlaba de ella, a lo que bufó y miró al chico, vio en sus manos algo que le llamó la atención de inmediato.

-¿H.P Lovecraft?- comentó despacio, casi en un susurro.

-Hai. E-es de mis favoritos.- La chica se acomodó los anteojos y se sacudió la falda.

-¿Sasori-danna?

-Cállate, Deidara. Después de todo Taiyou la golpeó. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comprarle unos dulces. – Deidara entendió eso como un "Vete de inmediato al carro, no quiero que hagas más desastres" y abandonó el lugar jalando a Taiyou.

-Iee, no puedo aceptarle eso. Tendríamos que caminar hasta la dulcería si ese fuera el caso- El pelirrojo la miró y meditó por unos segundos. Ella tenía razón.

-Te invitaría un café, pero eres muy pequeña y dudo que te dejen tomarlo.- Sasori estaba dispuesto a girarse para irse, pero miró a la niña hacer un puchero.

-No soy pequeña. Adoro el café.- Ella sacó su credencial de estudiante y le mostró su edad. 15 años. Los había cumplido el 28 de marzo. Él abrió sus ojos y su boca hizo una perfecta "o". Ella sonrió de satisfacción y se dispuso a guardarla.

-Bueno, entonces, debido a las condiciones anteriores, te invitaré un café- Se dispuso a adentrarse a la pequeña cafetería que estaba junto a ellos.

Sasori miró a la chica que evaluaba el menú de cafés. Ella parecía que escogería un gran tarro de leche con chocolate, por lo que pensó que pagaría más de lo que él ofreció, pero se sorprendió cuando la niña pidió el expreso cortado con leche, ella era muy diferente a las chicas de su edad. Él pidió un americano con azúcar y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías que ofrecía el pequeño espacio. Al parecer era muy exclusivo.

-Me soprende que uno de tus favoritos sea Lovecraft.- Comentó el pelirrojo de manera profesional.

-Sí, bueno, es como que la mayoría de chicas de mi edad adoran a Stephanie Meyer. –

-Eso es verdad… ¿Cuál es tu favorito?-

-Poe, adoro su narración, adoro sus escenas… Creo que lo amo- Comentó la chica con un tono soñador.

-Ese es mi favorito, también.- El camarero apuesto puso las bebidas sobre la mesa y le guiñó el ojo a él, Sasori pestañeó aterrado.

-E-eso… Fue lo que yo vi?- Comentó Sakura con el café entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo es que te llamas?- Contentó de forma apresurada.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿Cómo se llama usted? – Preguntó Sakura, la edad de él parecía de unos 20 años, así que se mordió la lengua al terminar de preguntar.

-Akatsuna Sasori- Extendió su mano y ella la tomó.

Después de eso, las horas pasaron bastante rápido, entre pláticas sobre sus gustos, sus pasiones. Ella quería estudiar arte, e igual le gustaba hacer esculturas de madera, como a él. Nunca había conocido a una chica con la cual tuviera tantas similitudes. Él insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa, porque era un poco tarde y pues, ella era pequeña. Ella se negó muchas veces, pero luego se rindió ante esa petición, ya que él era muy obstinado. Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella le extendió un papel que contenía su número. Lo aceptó.

Ese fue el camino hacia su misma perdición. Pasaron varios días en los que no le llamó, ella estaba destrozada, pero nadie lo sabía. Naruto lo notaba un poco, pero no lo sabía. Naruto era su mejor amigo, su admirador, su protector. Él era el guitarrista de la banda en la que ella estaba. Sasuke era el bajista, Sai era el cantante y ella la baterista. Su banda aún no salía de la cochera pero aun así, ella estaba muy orgullosa de como tocaban. Su mamá le había comentado que lo hacían bien para ser ruido, ella tenía buen gusto musical después de todo. Tocaban Metal y hacían covers a bandas como Megadeth y Metallica. Estaban esperándola en su casa. Miró a los chicos y estaba un poco furiosa, así que corrió dentro de su casa y se colocó un short que le llegaba a la rodilla color verde y una camiseta de color negra muy holgada, seguramente era de alguno de ellos, pero no le importó, se dejó sus Dr. Martens que tanto le habían costado y bajó al fin, sintió la ronca voz de Sai cantar un poco y después, ella se sentó en su lugar para golpear sus palillos en forma de cuenta. Al terminar la canción, escuchó el ring de su celular, ella corrió hacia él y miró que era un número desconocido, se alegró y contestó. Los chicos la miraron extrañados, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella no era así. Sasuke chasqueó con la lengua y se dispuso a jugar con el bajo esperando a la vaga baterista.

Ella escuchó su calmada voz detrás del teléfono y quiso llorar de la felicidad. La había llamado por fin, el guapo muchacho de mismos gustos que ella, él la invitó a tomar café e ir a un concierto al cual ya tenía planeado ir, de todos modos, así que aceptó. El concierto sería el viernes. Colgó la llamada y corrió a donde su batería para descargar la emoción que sentía.

En lo que respecta a Sasori, no la había llamado por una simple razón: Él era 20 años mayor que la chiquilla. Al parecer no lo había notado, pero aun así no deseaba mentirle, pero sabía que ella lo mandaría al carajo al instante. Ella seguro pensaba que tenía 20 años, no que era 20 años mayor. Joder, la había encontrado demasiado pronto. Había estado platicándolo con Deidara y este lo animaba para que hiciera lo que quería, realmente, le tenía miedo a ella. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora sólo quedaba que fuera viernes.

Los días pasaron como una llanta que se mueve con el soplido de alguien (extremadamente lentos) y eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, ella estaría en camino de su casa y él, bueno, él sólo esperaba por que sus dedos decidieran presionar el botón verde de llamada. ¿Cómo demonios podía parecerle así de difícil? En un arranque de locura, lo hizo. El teléfono timbró sólo una vez para escuchar la aniñada voz de la joven pelirrosa.

-_¿Moshi moshi?_-

-_Quería saber sí... Este, saldríamos_.- Estaba un poco nervioso.

-_Oh, claro que sí. ¿Cómo nos veremos?_- Sasori estaba seguro de que ella había sonreído.

-_Puedo pasar por ti..._- Él se rascó la mejilla con el dedo, y Deidara lo miró. Sí, él estaba nervioso.

-_Pues, suena excelente. ¿Te parece bien a las 5?_- Propuso la chica.

-_Está bien, primero el café y después el concierto. Nos vemos a las 5_.- La chica soltó una sonrisita y colgó inmediatamente. Sasori suspiró y miró el reloj. Eran las 3:10 de la tarde. Sería una kilométrica espera.

* * *

So, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, después de un largo tiempo, decido colocar la continuación, si bien es tarde, me disculpo, pero es que no me ha terminado de gustar, pero creo que no le puedo poder nada más. Sin más, la dejo. Espero sea de su agrado.

**_Disclaimer aplied._**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

-Red colored dream-** Diálogos. **

* * *

**Red Colored Dream.**

_Capítulo último._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ella, por su parte, estaba frenéticamente ansiosa, después de la llamada de Sasori, justo después de llegar a su casa, encontró a los vagos de sus amigos. Ellos no estaban en la misma escuela, de hecho, ellos eran un año mayor que la chica, pero eso no impedía que sus habilidades en la batería la hicieran menos. Al saludar a los chicos, los miró y le extendieron la identificación falsa que habían conseguido para ella. Sí, la tocada que habría sería para mayores de edad y bueno, ella no era mayor. Pero necesitaba estar ahí. Ella tomó la identificación, la inspeccionó y memorizó los datos, después la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun- Comento un poco apenada.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi baterista.- él sonrió con suficiencia.

-Podemos, teme.- Naruto intervino celosamente.

-Chicos...-

-¡A ensayar!-

-Chicos...-

-Uno, dos, tres...-

-¡Chicos! Necesito decirles algo.-

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa con una cara bastante confusa. Ella había estado así de rara hacía más de una semana. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y la apuró a proseguir con una mirada gélida. Ella sí que era una molestia.

-Bueno, no podré ensayar con ustedes el día de hoy... Es que-

-¿Qué pasa? El concierto es como dentro de 5 horas y tú sólo tomas un cuarto de una para alistarte.- Comentó Sai con desesperación

-Es que, tengo una ...cita- Lo último lo dijo muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que sasuke escuchara.

-Hmp.- Sasuke, caminó hasta el estuche de su bajo y colocó su bonito y sexy instrumento dentro de él.

-¿S-sakura-chan? ¿Quiere decir que no irás con nosotros?- Naruto la miró con los ojos sumidos en una tristeza profunda.

-¡Sí! Claro que iré, sólo que no llegaré con ustedes. No tienen que irse. Es más, podrían quedarse todo lo que quieran, saben que no hay problema con mamá.- Sakura rodó los ojos y esperó alguna intervención

-Técnicamente venimos hasta acá por ti.-

-Sí, feíta. Nos hiciste venir hasta acá, eres una malvada.- Sai comentó con veneno en su lengua

-Cállate, Sai. Disculpen, me acaban de confirmar.- La chica estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Pues, nos quedaremos aquí, Sakura-chan. Queremos ver al bastardo que desea estar contigo- Al escuchar de Naruto esto, a Sakura se le subieron los colores a la cara-

-Igual y falta un poco menos de 2 horas, así que subiré a vestirme y bajaré para tocar un rato con ustedes- Sakura, al decir esto, corrió al interior de la casa para vestirse.

Los chicos suspiraron y comenzaron a preguntarse cómo sería la persona que estaba detrás de su Sakurita. Porque por más indiferente que les fuera a los pelinegros, morían por saber cómo era.

-¿Creen que sea de su salón?- Preguntó Naruto repentinamente.

-Lo dudo, digo... Hubieramos mirado este comportamiento desde antes.- Intervino Sai con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Tienes razón, Sai... Debe ser todo un nerd.- Dijo naruto pensativo.

-¿Tú crees? A la feíta le gustan los chicos malos.- Contestó Sai.

-Entonces, debe ser chico malo, pero no un idiota. ¿Será rubio?- Las cavilaciones de Naruto parecían no tener fin.

-Obvio que no, baka. Debe ser pelinegro.- Comentó con suficiencia Sai.

-¿Desde cuándo nos importa esto? Dejen ya eso. Es fastidioso- Habló por primera vez el pelinegro Uchiha.

-Uy, teme, deja de ser celosito.- Picó Naruto.

-¡YO NO...!-

-¿Qué tal me veo?- Habló sakura después de unos 20 minutos.

Y la verdad es que estaba muchísimo más bonita de lo común, pero claro, cualquier vez que ella se arreglara estaría más bonita de lo común. Sakura no era de esas muchachas que puedes considerar bonitas, no es rubia, no es alta, no es curvilínea, quiero decir, que no es el modelo de belleza convencional, de esas que salen en revistas de moda o algo. Ella tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos color verdes y un cabello totalmente nada común. Ella se veía bonita el día de hoy. Estaba usando unos pantalones color gris que se pegaban a sus piernas y una camiseta sin mangas (que al parecer, ella había recortado) y abierta del cuello de Megadeth, con sus típicas botas Doc Marten's. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta alta y estaba ligeramente suelto de enfrente, con maquillaje en sus ojos. Delineados de negro aparentando ser más grandes de lo que ya eran. Sakura es muy delgada, pero con lo que traía puesto se veía exquisita.

-Pues, no te ves TAN fea.- Comentó Sai riéndose.

-Jeje, pues Sakura-chan, te ves hermosa.- Comentó Naruto intentando ocultar su sonrojo torpemente.

-Hmp- Sasuke y su monosílabo que según él lo explica todo.

-Gracias chicos. Aún me falta pero, eso lo pondré ya que venga por mí. Si quieren podemos tocar algunas, mientras llega Sasori.-

-¿Sasori?- ¿Dónde había escuchado Sasuke ese nombre?

-Aa.-

Sakura se montó en su batería y tocó un redoble de tambores. Sai tomó su posición y Naruto se colgó la guitarra mientras Sasuke sacaba su bajo del estuche. Al estar listos, Sakura comenzó a contar con sus palillos para tocar la canción de Take no prisioners de megadeth, la voz de Sai, lejos de parecerse a la de Dave Mustaine, le daba un estilo único que era agradable al oído de los demás, el bajeo de Sasuke era presiso, tenía uno que otro error pero, se confundía con las asombrosas manos de Naruto y su forma de tocar la guitarra. Y ni se diga, Sakura dominaba al cien por ciento la canción, realmente era una de sus favoritas y ella, pues vaya que sabía tocar. Al terminar la canción, sintiéndose satisfechos con lo que escucharon, Sasuke entonó una canción que era diferente al estilo que solían tocar, pero si bien, no quería decir que no les gustara. Teddy Picker. La batería en esta canción era muy difícil, ya que el baterista era bastante dinámico y usaba doble pedal, pero Sakura tenía una maña para poder parecer el doble pedal. Después de algunas 3 canciones más, finalmente mientras tocaban la canción de Holy Wars, llegó Sasori y se plantó frente a los 4 integrantes. La batería flaqueó un poco pero, siguió tocando hasta el final. Al finalizar la canción, El pelirrojo plantado frente a los adolescentes aplaudió y con una sonrisa felicitó a cada uno de los integrantes.

-Sakura había dicho que eran buenos, pero no esperaba que lo fueran tanto.- La voz grave y varonil del pelirrojo inundó el silencio que recién se había creado.

-Ay, Sasori... No es así.- Dijo la chica con un sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, somos buenísimos ¡Dattebayo!-

-Hmp-

-Entonces, ¿Sakura?- Habló Sai.

-¡Oh! Disculpenme. Él es Sasori. Sasori, el rubio es Naruto, el pelinegro con cabello más largo es Sasuke-kun y el otro es Sai.-

-Mucho gusto, si me la permiten.- Sasori habló casi como haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, antes de todo necesito terminar de ponerme algo, ya vengo- Sakura corrió a su casa.

-Entonces, ¿De dónde conoces a Sakura-chan?- Preguntó el Kitsune.

-Uhmm, pues, mi perro la aplastó...- Habló con intensidad, cosa que a Naruto le pareció sumamente horrible. Imaginarse a su Sakura-chan debajo de un can.

-¿Irás al concierto con ella, no?- Habló por primera vez Sasuke.

-Aa, me encontraré ahí con unos amigos. Soy amigo de una de las bandas que tocará.-

-Habrá más personas?- Preguntó Sasuke, quizá no estarían solos después de todo.

Llegó la pelirosa con la boca más roja que el cabello del chico, el delineado "grunge" (sucio y difuminado, marcado), se veía sumamente bella. Sasori se quedó sin respiración por unos momentos, pensó que Deidara le pasaría lo mismo. Se veía muy diferente y mayor. Principalmente mayor.

-¿Nos vamos? - Sakura preguntó

-Sí, de acuerdo. Nos vemos en la noche chicos- Se despidió el de los ojos miel, cortés.

Los 3 muchachos vieron a la muchacha pelirrosa partir, frente a la casa de la pelirrosa estaba una motocicleta. y ahí se subía él. Ella debía irse con él en esa motocicleta. Ella debía abrazar al pelirrojo. Los 3 chicos fruncieron el ceño.

-Hay algo en él. No me convence.- Habló el Uchiha.

-Uy teme, ¿No que muy indiferente?- Se mofó naruto.

-Cállate dobe, supongo que piensas lo mismo.-

-Sí, hay algo raro.- Habló Sai un poco pensativo.

-¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Naruto.

Después de la pregunta, Sasuke inició a bajear.

Sasori disfrutaba de la velocidad mientras que Sakura apenas. Ella se abrazaba más fuerte cuando él aceleraba y este lo hacía a propósito la mayoría de las veces. Después de cruzar media ciudad, llegaron a una cafetería con adornos hermosos. Las paredes eran negras y tenían cuadros con engranes y bujías, se sentía muy steampunk. Había posters de películas de terror y la iluminación del local se basaba en velas y luces de neón. La vestimenta de las personas que trabajaban ahí era también steampunk, imitación cuero y gogles, todo lo que ella desearía de un lugar para trabajar. Se abrazó al brazo de Sasori y suspiró satisfecha. Estaba feliz. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las ventanas e iluminada por una bonita lámpara de velas y debajo de la mesa, había una luz neón. Rápidamente llegó un camarero para atender las órdenes de los jóvenes. Les extendió una cartilla a lo que, Sasori pidió una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada. Sakura se quedó pensando mientras el pelirrojo pedía y al final se decidió por unas papas y una malteada de vainilla. El mesero le guiñó el ojo esta vez a Sakura y esta se sonrojó un poco, Sasori gruñó en voz baja y el mesero se fue a traer los pedidos, a lo que Sakura le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó con sarcasmo Sakura

-Eh, es que simplemente no pueden respetar la cita del otro.- Sasori cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos

En unos momentos, volvió el mesero y puso las malteadas sobre la mesa, no sin antes volver a dirigirle una mirada coqueta a Sakura, con lo que Sasori reaccionó tomando la mano de la pelirrosa. Ella sólo tomó la malteada entre sus manos y sorbió un poco, la saboreo y se sintió como un orgasmo en su boca. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el sabor. Mientras la pelirrosa disfrutaba, el chico que estaba frente a ella, observaba cada uno de sus gestos, imaginó esa cara en otra situación y apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Vaya que podía ser pervertido! Sasori bebió un poco de malteada y sonrió. Eran las mejores de la ciudad.

-¡Qué bien saben!- Habló Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-Sí, bajo mi perspectiva, son las mejores de la ciudad- Habló Sasori sintiéndose experto en malteadas.

-Bueno, supongo que nunca has probado las de mi abuela. Fácil son muchísimo mejores que estas.- Habló la Pelirrosa mirando al chico con una intensa mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto, nunca he probado las de tu abuela. Pero espero poder hacerlo.- La chica se sonrojó y cuando trató de hablar, el mesero había traído las papas y la hamburguesa. Se retiró y sakura tomó una de sus papas. Se pusieron a comer y después de un rato, terminaron. Al terminar eran las 7:30 de la tarde, porque el tiempo se había pasado volando. Sasori pagó todo después de lidiar con la chica por querer pagar su parte y se pusieron en marcha a su motocicleta, para ir al bar. Al estar de camino, en un semáforo Sasori recordó algo.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo piensas entrar al bar? Digo, eres menor de edad y…-

-Conseguí una identificación falsa.-

-Sak-

-No te preocupes, siempre lo hago- Comentó interrumpiéndolo y restándole importancia. – Además, es por el bien de la banda, así que, no te pongas histérico.-

-¿Lo haces mucho?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Sí, el guardia igual ya sabe por qué lo hago. La banda está antes que todo.-

Justo después de decir esto, quedaron frente al bar en el cual tocarían. Sasori estacionó su motocicleta en un callejón contiguo al bar y tomó suavemente la mano de Sakura. La jaló hacia él y la abrazó como en un impulso, él no era impulsivo pero simplemente deseó hacerlo. La chica se sonrojó más por el lugar que por la acción. Él se separó de ella dejando un inesperado vacío tanto en él como en ella y la volvió a tomar de la mano para empezar a caminar dentro del bar. Ella lo siguió y tomó su mano con ambas manos, para no perderlo de vista. Al llegar a la entrada, Sasori saludó al guardia y se detuvo un poco para que la pelirrosada pudiera sacar su identificación, a lo que, el hombre que estaba afuera le sonrió y le pidió que pasara. Lo que Sakura había dicho era cierto.

-Por cierto, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai llegaron hace unos minutos y escuché que el dueño quería hablar con ustedes. Quizá quiera que toquen, son muy buenos.- El señor pelón plantado ahí afuera

-G-gracias- La chica se dispuso a entrar totalmente sonrojada, era cierto que su banda era aún de garage, pero, el guardia les había pedido que tocaran una vez frente al gerente del bar y lo hicieron, lo hicieron tan bien que al dueño le gustó y les ofreció su tarjeta. Sasori le tomó la mano más fuerte, como para que se acordara que él estaba ahí. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

Se adentraron al ruidoso establecimiento y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo, él se dirigía a un lugar cerca del escenario, de hecho, justo enseguida. Donde estaba el rubio que había dejado caer a su perro sobre ella.

-¡Oh, Sasori-danna! Qué bien que haya venido, un.- El rubio sonrió pero aún no miraba a la pelirrosa

-Hm, Deidara. ¿Tocaran los chicos?- Preguntó aún sin soltar a la chica.

-Aa, de hecho, ellos abren.- Miró con interés a la chica.

-Está bien... Espero que te guste como tocan.- Le habló a la chica y la acercó más a él.

Unos minutos después, empezaron a tocar unos chicos de una forma energética, ahí estaba un guapo pelinaranja lleno de piercings cantando unas líneas a capela, para después, la luz que lo tomaba a él, se volvía a una chica peliazul con un piercing bajo su boca, tocando un salvaje bajeo, para después aparecer otra luz y encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que un sexy pelinegro, que en su momento le recordó a Sasuke-kun, sólo que este tocaba la batería y mostrándose al final pero no menos importante, un muy muy apuesto peliblanco tocando la guitarra de una forma casi angelical. Ella no los había escuchado nunca ahí. Volteó a ver a Sasori que miraba fijamente el escenario con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella se sonrojó un poco y buscó a Sasuke-kun, Naruto y Sai con la mirada ya que recordó lo que le había comentado el guardia de la entrada. Al llegar el solo de batería de la primera canción, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con satisfacción. Era un solo demasiado delicioso, rítmico, dinámico. El espectro estaba indefinido, pero, se sentía como un orgasmo en sus oídos. Era perfecto. Sujetó fuertemente la mano de Sasori con emoción, a lo que el muchacho volteó a verla, ahí estaba de nuevo. Su cara de placer, como si no estuviese pensando en música y si en un buen sexo. Sasori no pudo evitar excitarse un poco. Rato después, cuando terminaron la canción, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era un tributo a Dream Theater, la mejor banda del mundo. Siguió disfrutando de sus canciones hasta que ellos terminaron y bajaron uno por uno después de una gran ovación. Caminaron hasta donde estaban ellos y miraron con interés a la pequeña intrusa que sujetaba a Sasori.

-Lo hicieron excelente, ya saben, como siempre.- Dijo Deidara, después de dejar los controles, con los cuales movía la iluminación.

-No es para tanto, sólo hicimos lo que nos gusta hacer.- Comentó tranquilamente la chica.

-Claro que lo fue, estuvimos increíbles, pero eso es obvio.- Habló el peliblanco.

-Cállate ya, Hidan.- Habló con fastidio el pelinegro.

-Vaya que lo hicieron bien, como de costumbre.- Dijo Sasori.

-Aa. Fue increíble, le hicieron el nombre a Dream.- Habló la pelirrosa con un tono de emoción.

-Oh, una admiradora. Apuesto a que te gustó mi forma de tocar guitarra, me han dicho que tengo una habilidad especial con las manos, también hago disfrutar a las señoritas con ella.- Se dirigió lascivo Hidan, dándole una mirada interesante.

-Ella es mi cita.- Dijo Sasori fastidiado por el comentario de Hidan.

-Yo soy Nagato, pero mis amigos me dicen Pain.- Habló por primera vez el guapo de Piercings.

-Yo soy Konan, mucho gusto.- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que son difíciles de leer.

-Yo soy Itachi Uchiha.- Habló el pelinegro.

-¿I-itachi-san?- Preguntó con impresión

-¿Sí?-

-Soy yo, ¡Sakura!, amiga de Sasuke-kun.-

-Oh, pero es que te ves demasiado diferente... Espera, ¿Eres la cita de Sasori?- Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-¡Itachi! Lo han hecho genial- gritó el enérgico rubio conocido por todos.

-Naruto, gracias, pero ustedes no deberían estar aquí.- Habló el pelinegro.

-el teme también está aquí. Aparte somos grandes.- Habló Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Tienen 16 años, son unos bebés.- Dijo Itachi irónico.

-Sakura-chan es la única bebé aquí.- Habló Naruto en un tono burlón.

-No soy una bebé, Naruto. Tengo 15 años.- Habló enojada, cuando terminó la oración todos miraron al pelirrojo con demasiada impresión, pero él se mantenía estóico.

-Dios, Sakura ¿Qué haces saliendo con el anciano de Sasori entonces?- Habló Itachi, preocupado.

-¿A-anciano?-

-Tiene 35 años.- La cara de Sasori se deformó en un ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso qué importa?- Miró Sasori a Itachi con severidad.

-Pues...- Iba hablar Itachi, pero lo interrumpió Sakura

-Pues a mí me gusta.- Sakura le tomó las manos y lo jaló hacia ella, dándole un beso.

Sasori abrió los ojos con impresión al sentir los labios suaves de la pelirrosa estampándose contra los suyos. Al momento, los cerró y pasó una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica para acercarla más a él, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera aún más roja e incluso se tensó frunciendo los labios, pero después se dejó llevar. Era su primer beso, y vaya beso. Era "El beso". Ese que toda chica desea tener, el que olvidas lo que te rodea y deseas que nunca acabe, ese que te revuelve el estómago (de la forma bonita) y sientes que todo a tu al rededor es un campo de flores, que no hay nadie más que ustedes. Ese beso. Todos estaban impresionados y por fin se separaron. Los miraron esperando algo y Sakura decidió irse. Ella sólo caminó hacia afuera con desesperación mientras que Sasori miraba a la pelirrosa aturdido. La miró irse y él fue por ella. La alcanzó cuando ella estaba afuera del bar mirando a algún lugar fijo en la calle. Él le tocó el hombro con miedo y decidió intervenir, ya que le había ocultado la edad, quizá estaba enojada con él.

-Oye, yo...-

-No importa tu edad, nunca lo ha hecho... ¿Pero qué tanto lo ibas a esconder?- Preguntó la pelirrosa aun mirando al punto fijo.

-Es que... Pensé que te asustarías. De verdad pensé que fue todo muy pronto. Pero me besaste, y se sintió maravilloso y fue ahí donde me sentí culpable, por mentirte.- Sasori la miró voltearse, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y aun así se veía muy guapa.

-De verdad te preocupaba eso, pues, lo supuse...- Sakura sonrió y le besó la mejilla- En ese caso, sé que es muy pronto, pero de verdad me gustas mucho. Espero podamos seguir saliendo.-

-Por mí, encantado, Sakura.- Sasori puso su mejor sonrisa, le tomó una mano a Sakura y le besó el dorso. Sakura se sonrojó mucho y lo abrazó. Los dos entraron después de seguir hablando un rato y los chicos los miraban preocupados ¿Qué pasará? Sasuke caminó furibundo a ella y empujó al pelirrojo, tómo la muñeca de la chica y la jaló para algún lugar ahí dentro.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿Qué demonios piensas, eh?- Preguntó Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, me estás lastimando- Dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro débil, ya que había apretado más su muñeca.

-Es 20 años mayor que tú y ¿llegas con él, como si nada pasara? Está muy mal, muy siquiera estoy seguro de que eso sea legal-

-Y-yo... Sasuke-kun.-

-¡Podría ser tu papá, Sakura! Tienes muchos amigos, nos tienes a nosotros ¿Para qué estar con un viejo como él?- Sasuke la aprisionó a la pared, tomándole las muñecas con un brazo.

-S-sasuke-kun, basta.- La pelirrosa estaba inmóvil, la cercanía con Sasuke la agobiaba, deseaba estar lejos de él. Él no era regularmente muy hablador, pero ahora estaba enojado. Ella apenas podía emitir sonidos.

-Me tienes a mí.- Habló Sasuke con un susurro muy seductor cerca de su oído. Sakura se estremeció.

-Sasuke-kun, por f-favor... B-bast-ta.- Suspiraba del miedo. Sasuke se acercó más al oído de la chica para besarlo, iba descendiendo hasta el lóbulo y ahí lo chupó. Sakura se removió totalmente incómoda

-Shh, Sakura, disfruta.-

-¡Basta!- La mano libre de Sasuke se posó en las caderas de la pelirrosa y la metió debajo de la blusa, sintiendo el plano abdomen de Sakura, totalmente erizado.

-Ha dicho que basta.- Sasori empujó a Sasuke para otro lado y le dio un golpe. Sakura se abrazó a Sasori con lágrimas en los ojos.

-S-Sasuke-k-kun...- Lo miró apenada, a ella le gustaba Sasuke, pero cuando eran chiquitos. Sasori la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera.

-Oye, Sakura... Debo llevarte a casa.-

-Está bien, Sasori. Demasiadas emociones por hoy- La chica le sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Sasori la miró y se sonrojó un poco.- Espero podamos tener otra cita... Bueno, una normal.-

-Así será, lo prometo.- Sasori sonrió.

Ese día, fue la primera cita de 13 que tuvieron. En la 13, Sasori le pidió a Sakura ser su novia y Sakura, obvio aceptó. Arregló todo con Sasuke, que al parecer, estaba pasado de copas y por eso tuvo un comportamiento impulsivo. Admitió que sentía algo por ella, pero dijo que era insignificante, algo que podía arreglar con sexo. Ella se sintió ofendida, pero, volvió a sonreír y disfrutar con sus mejores amigos.

La historia con su mamá fue diferente. Mebuki decidió poner en prueba al Joven (No tan joven) para ver si era digno de estar con su hija. Por supuesto, Sasori pasó cada prueba, dejando ver que era la mejor opción para Sakura. Mebuki ahora ama a Sasori, tanto que, incluso invita a Sasori a su casa y los deja solos. MUCHO TIEMPO. Mebuki quiere nietos pelirrojos, al parecer.

* * *

Pues, ese es el final feo. La verdad no me convenció, pero lo coloco de igual manera, gracias por sus reviews...

**Dark side of everyone**: La verdad es que sí, ya me han dicho que parezco menor de los años que tengo, pero no 15 años, usé datos verídicos, así que, según Kishimoto, cuando Sasori murió tenía 35 años, y yo lo veía como de 20. Espero que puedas regodearte con este capítulo.

**Angy**: Gracias por animarte a escribirme un review, aunque sea de una cuenta anónima. Me alegra que te haya encantado y espero que ese capítulo no sea la excepción.

**Minene Uryuu**: Qué bien que te haya parecido lindo. Siento que es un poco diferente pero, espero puedas leerlo.

**Bhodi**: Qué bien que estés interesada en esta pareja, me alegra que haya sido el primero que hayas leído, pero hay muchísimos mejores y espero que este capítulo te guste.

También quiero agradecer a los que me dieron favorito y siguieron mi historia, espero les guste este último capítulo.

Nos leemos en uno próximo.

**_¿Me dejarían un rewiew? Es como un pan de cada día. _**


End file.
